This invention pertains to restaurant kitchens and particularly to movement of kitchen equipment in a commercial kitchen environment.
Commercial ranges, deep fryers, refrigerators and other industrial kitchen equipment used in restaurants and other commercial kitchens are very heavy and difficult to move, even if equipped with casters as some equipment items are. However, in order to maintain a sanitary kitchen environment, it is necessary to clean the floor under the equipment and to do that adequately requires that the pieces of kitchen equipment be regularly moved.
Efforts to facilitate movement of kitchen equipment have included providing casters on the equipment. However, commercial kitchen equipment equipped with casters also present the problem of mop fibers becoming snagged under the caster wheels when floor mopping is carried out. Furthermore, caster wheels wear and require replacement over time. In addition, casters may not move smoothly over tiled floors or uneven floors while ordinary legs on commercial ranges and deep fryers without casters are especially hard to slide over tiled and uneven floors.
The difficulties of moving heavy restaurant kitchen equipment can lead to neglect of adequate cleaning procedures and to strain injuries suffered by those required to move the heavy equipment. This problem has existed for as long as there has been bulky commercial cooking equipment.
An improvement which permits easy moving of heavy commercial kitchen equipment is needed to facilitate proper cleaning of commercial kitchen areas.